heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
ALright here goes nothing
The Crystal Caves If you're reading this, you either have been sent an invitation or personally escorted here by our staff for any reason. Regardless, you should possess a shard of blue crystal, which will be your key to entering the caves if you choose to proceed. By continuing, you acknowledge that there will be no regrets and no chance of going back. That means you are choosing to possibly never see sunlight again, as well as pledging your full loyalty to our side. Once you have made your choice, either politely inform the staff with you of your decision to leave, or place the blue crystal against the box below, if you do decide to stay. find this i dare you Proceed PROJECT: Revelation Countless of years ago, Pyrrhia has seen bloodshed. War involving all the dragon tribes broke out, causing countless of deaths for no reason other than a fight for the ascension of power. Dragons are ultimately flawed, unable to resist the call of power, the desire to own everything. If a threat so great that it would completely wipe out dragonkind ever existed, it's more likely than not that the tribes would rather turn against each other rather than combat the danger together. There is no reason to believe that the dragons from Pyrrhia and Pantala would be successful in preventing their own demise. But then, there's us. We don't care for infinite power or piles of riches, and neither do we seek the world's approval. We recognize the cruel nature of dragonkind, but we do not wish to see them perish. Some may think that our plans would end in destruction, while what only strive to bring the world the protection it needs. We are all part of Project: Revelation, an ongoing effort passed down through generations, all in hopes of producing defenders strong enough to save the world, when it inevitably calls for them. Only then shall our greatest successes be unleashed. It will truly be a revelation to the world. Locations The Crystal Caves got its name for a reason - our labs are located in a massive underground area that used to be a mine. There used to be bits of raw crystal here and there when it was built, and most, if not all of them, are now infused with animus magic to provide various features (give extra light, control temperature etc.) to the quarters. Pointers are located at almost all locations to prevent anyone from getting lost. There are two main entrances and several emergency exits when the time calls for it, and all of them are under heavy guard. No staff or subject is allowed to leave the quarters without a good reason. There are a total of three floors, each for a different main function. There are elevators equipped to navigate between floors, but the stairs are to be used in case of emergency. Ground Floor Subject Rooms - The living quarters of all the subjects. They are cleaned and monitored daily. Each room is installed with monitoring cameras, a thermostat to control/display room temperature, a clipboard recording the subject's data on the wall, as well as other extra features (for example, extra sand for SandWing subjects, a pool for SeaWing subjects, etc.) meant to make the subject comfortable. The walls and the doors to their rooms are soundproof and heavily reinforced, physically and magically, and can only be opened by a crystal corresponding to the one etched on each door, which the subject handlers hold. Quarantine Sector - Regenerative Area - Category:Essence's Pile Of Things